


There's A Joke Here About Fucking Like Rabbits (2)

by PapersWords



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Costumes, Easter Egg Hunt, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:16:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapersWords/pseuds/PapersWords
Summary: Jamie takes his 3 year old son to an Easter egg hunt and meets a bunny. Also, he finds out how scared of mascot costumes his son is.





	There's A Joke Here About Fucking Like Rabbits (2)

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this as Jamie & Klinger, which is here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145696
> 
> Please read that, it's cute too, even though it's basically the exact same with slight differences and there is basically zero Jamie/Klinger out here.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I don't remember where, but I saw this on a list of AU ideas and it stuck in my head, and Easter is coming up, so...

Jamie isn't 100% sure what to do for Easter when you're a single dad who has zero family in the city, state, or even country that you live in, and you have no yard whatsoever.

He thinks about hiding eggs around the apartment for Jacks, but he isn't really sure his 3 year old son would be super impressed by that.

Jamie sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose.

He wishes he had a yard every day. His son deserves a yard. Mish doesn't care, most cats don't. 

He moved to New York for his career 5 years ago and still has no idea how the hell people live here with no yards.

Kelly had a balcony that she had fake grass and a bunch of plants on, but it really didn't make up for the lack of yard.

Jamie doesn't want to think about his ex today.

Or ever, really.

He stands from the dining room table and goes to the window in the living room, looking at the lights of the city in the nighttime.

It is pretty. But he misses open space.

Maybe he could take Jacks to Central Park.

Though he isn't sure how he would hide the eggs for Jacks to find. The daycare won't be open.

He sighs and thinks about if he could hire someone last minute, just to keep an eye on Jacks for the 30 minutes it would take to hide the eggs and come back.

But the idea of hiding them in Central Park, and letting his child go searching through a giant park in the middle of the city…. No.

Jamie sighs again before walking away from the window, flipping off the kitchen and dining room lights as he goes.

He goes to check on Jacks, smiling at his sleeping son, stuffed wolf tucked into his chest, before quietly closing the door halfway and walking down the hall to his room.

Getting ready for bed on autopilot and brain still mulling over ideas for Easter, Jamie is half asleep by the time he hits the pillows and barely notices when Mish jumps on the bed, walking across his torso before laying down beside his ribs.  
  


The next two days of work fly by in a pretty boring manner. Working a cushy office job isn't exciting. Who knew?

At least Jamie gets to go to the gym and practice after work both days.

He's at the end of his work out when he hears someone else come into the room.

Looking over from where he's on the bike, he sees a tall, built guy walk over to the mats, headphones in.

Jamie holds his breath for a second.

He's seen this guy around the facility. Doing some skate repairs, detailing and collecting sticks and pucks, even seen him in skates before, though it was just walking down the hallway, not on the ice.

Jamie has never even had a conversation with this guy, but he always catches Jamie's attention.

He has dark eyes and well-maintained facial hair, tattoos covering his arms, which are… nice. He has a great body and a nice smile to boot.

Jamie can't help looking over now, as the guy stretches and warms up. And shit, he may be kind of bro-y, but he is definitely at least Jamie's height and he has defined muscle and tone that Jamie can't help noticing.

The guy stretches and his head starts turning toward Jamie, so Jamie snaps his focus back on to the red glowing numbers on the bike instead.

He finishes his workout and goes to shower, adamantly not looking at the guy.

 

The kids he coaches are 10-12 and surprisingly dedicated and competitive. They have a game Saturday before Easter, so they're pretty on the ball.

The practices go great and he's feeling pretty proud when he leaves.

He is going to the parking garage, ready to go get Jacks from daycare, when he sees one of the boys, Travis, and his mom at their car.

Travis has two younger brothers. The youngest is roughly around Jacks’ age, if Jamie remembers correctly.

He chews his lip and walks toward them instead of his truck.

“Hey, Travis.”

“Hey, Coach.”

“Mrs. Holm,” he smiles at Travis’ mom as she closes the back hatch of their SUV, crammed full of hockey and soccer gear.

“Hi, Coach Benn.”

“Can I talk to you about something?”

“Of course,” she smiles and shoos Travis to the passenger side, telling him to wait in the car.

“It's nothing about Travis, actually. He's doing great. Um… This is a strange question, but… how old is your youngest?”

“Just turned four last month, why?”

“Well, I… My son is three. And I don't really have family here. And I'm on my own parenting, ya know....”

“Oh? I didn't know you were a father.”

“Yeah, single parent.”

“Well, that definitely explains why you're so good with kids.”

Jamie smiles politely.

“So you need some parenting advice, then or…?”

“Kind of. See, I am not sure how to give my son an Easter egg hunt. Last year he didn't know what that was, but now he's hearing the kids at daycare talk about it. I don't have a yard at my building. There's a rooftop, but it's just, patio furniture and a grill. That's not really…. I don't know…”

“Not what you had as a kid?”

“Yeah, if feels kind of cheap. How do you do it in the city? I mean, I don't know if you have a yard or not, but…”

“Barely. I actually have been taking my kids to church egg hunts, honestly. I'm not particularly religious or anything, but I bring snacks and cups for drinks or paper plates or whatever and they let me.”

“Really? Hmmm… That's… that's a really good idea. I'll have to talk to some churches.”

“Why don't you come to the one we go to? I can give you their info, we can coordinate about who is bringing what and your son can meet my boys. Travis and Jake are a bit old for the hunt, but Riley wants his brothers to hunt with him so,” she shrugs.

“Yeah! That sounds great… Thank you so much, honestly. You just saved my weekend.”

“Of course! Let me send you the link to the church's event page. They have an interactive list for who is bringing snacks and such, so you can see what they might need and add your name.”

Once Jamie has all the info, he asks her if he can give her a thank you hug, to which she agrees, and he heads off to pick up Jacks, list for the what to get at the store for the church in his phone.  
  


Two hours later finds him with Jacks in the front seat of the cart that Jamie is tiredly pushing down the aisles. Work and hockey practice AND a child you're raising solo is exhausting.

Jacks is getting cranky and Jamie knows it is time to get some food in his child before a tantrum is a possibility.

“Daddy….” Jacks whines.

“I know, buddy. I've got two more aisles to go through and I swear we’ll be done and off to checkout after that, okay?”

Jacks nods sadly, squeezing Wolfie tighter.

“Hey, are you excited for Easter, bud? Two more days?”

Jacks smiles finally and nods.

“Ready to find some eggs?”

“Yeah.”

“There's going to be a bunch of other kids there, too. You'll get to make some new friends.”

Jacks chews his lip and his eyes get wide. Jamie knows that look. His son is like a tiny mirror of himself, and his too-big, dark eyes give away his nerves.

He's a pretty shy kid, and Jamie isn't entirely surprised. First of all, he's kind of taking after Jamie in that sense, and second, it's hard for Jamie to get him time with other kids aside from his daycare.

Jacks quietly asks, “Can I bring Wolfie?”

“Of course, but we gotta be careful he doesn't get lost, okay?”

They'd had a scare a few months ago, but luckily a woman at the playground found Wolfie and asked everyone if it belonged to them. Jacks was already mid meltdown by that point, so Jamie was ready to kiss this lady when she walked over with the toy.

Jamie's mom told him some horror stories about his meltdowns when he was little, so he's pretty sure he knows where Jacks gets his dramatic and epic emotional moments from.

He pets Wolfie for show and leans down to press a gentle kiss to Jacks’ forehead.

When he stands upright, he gives his son one more smile before looking up ahead of him… straight into the brown eyes of the guy from the rink, who is kind of staring and smiling.

Jamie starts to say something, even though the guy has in ear buds and, realizing Jamie is looking at him, the guy's smile falters and he turns to duck down an aisle with his basket.

Jamie gapes for a moment, then shakes his head a little and decides to move on.

“What kind of candy are you wanting for Easter? Chocolate bunny? Maybe… some marshmallow?” Jamie asks Jacks as they walk down the candy aisle.

Jamie did already have a basket made up and safely tucked high in the cupboard above the stove hood.

He half listens to his son talk about candy as he finishes his shopping and goes to the checkout.

Jamie pretends he's not looking for tattoos and a beard and the tantrum is averted.

 

The next morning, he drops Jacks off at daycare and goes to the church to meet with the woman he'd gotten in touch with about helping out.

He shows up and the church itself is fairly small, but they have a large amount of land surrounding it, surprisingly, and it's clear from the photos of past events on the walls inside the commons that they utilize the land often and well. Picnics, kids concerts, Halloween mazes, etc.

Jamie smiles, thinking maybe he should bring Jacks here for more than just Easter, even if he's not raising his son with religion, he could still be part of the community and give Jacks more than just daycare and a cat.

The woman, Ana, comes from the office, introducing herself to Jamie and thanking him for offering to help on Easter in exchange for Jacks being able to participate in the hunt.

They chat a little bit and it sounds like the church doesn't have as much funding as they'd like for some of their projects, but it doesn't seem to deter Ana and her ambitions.

Jamie admires that and tells her so.

He stops and leans back a bit as he thinks, finally looking back at her.

“You know… I am looking for more than just home and daycare for my son. We're not particularly religious, but I like what I'm hearing and seeing in these pictures and I'd love to have him be part of this community you've worked hard to build. And I don't mind helping when I'm able. I've got a good job with a good pay, I'm more than comfortable, financially. If you don't mind my son being part of the community and events here, I have no problems helping fund and organize things. If you need an extra hand or someone to bring food or something…. You know. I'd be more than happy to buy cups and paper plates and tablecloths and stuff for events.”

Ana looks like she might cry.

“Really?”

“Yeah, if it helps build more of a community for my son and other kids, sure.”

“Oh my goodness, Mr. Benn, that means so much! You know, places like this, we operate on a ‘every bit counts’ system. We don't have a lot but we try and we work hard and… Well, any help you want to give will be appreciated.”  
  


He leaves with several hugs and a new list of ‘if you really don't mind’ stuff to purchase before the game tonight.  
  


The rest of the day is busy, once he picks Jacks up and gets them both lunch, he's grateful for Jacks wanting a nap, because he is bone tired.

They curl up together on his bed, Mish laying against Jacks, and Wolfie stuffed between them.

Jamie loves napping with his son. Just running his fingers through Jacks’ hair as he snores lightly. He never falls asleep better than with his boy curled up asleep beside him.  
  


He takes Jacks to Travis’ mom, who offered to watch him during the game, kisses his son's forehead, and goes to give the kids a nice pep talk.

The game is a wreck from start to finish, the kids pull off a win by the skin of their teeth, and Jamie hands out a chocolate Easter bunny to each of them.  
  


That night, he reads Jacks a story about a wolf and a bunny becoming friends.

All of Jacks’ bedtime stories have to have a wolf. Always. So this is as close as he can get to an Easter story.

As Jacks nods off, Jamie smiles and lowers his voice, doing less of the animals’ voices and falling into a soft monotone.

Once his son is lightly snoring, Jamie kisses his head, tucking Wolfie closer, and pulling the blanket up to his neck. He turns off the lamp, leaving the glowing blue whale on, and leaves, keeping the door cracked.

Jamie falls into his bed 30 minutes later, and is asleep before Mish jumps onto his bed.  
  


He awakes from a really good, oddly pleasing dream where a rabbit is talking to him to Jacks shoving Wolfie in his face and shrieking about Easter.

Jamie looks at his clock and sees he is running late.

_ Shit. _

He’d forgotten to set an alarm.

Scooping Jacks up, he gets out of bed, going straight to Jacks room to get him ready first.

Jacks winds up in a bright green shirt, a yellow cape (his new thing on non daycare days is capes, and who is Jamie to stop him until he gets hurt as a result), purple pants, and bright blue sneakers that light up, topping it all off with a wolf hood that Jamie had broke and bought him after seeing it twice in the window of the store next to his office.

He sort of looks like a cartoon superhero, but Jamie isn't questioning it. Something he learned early on is it is better to let Jacks pick his clothes out than to argue for 20 minutes and have a pouting son, especially when he doesn't  _ really _ care what his son wears.

As soon as he settles Jacks down at the bar counter with orange slices, a bowl of cereal, and apple juice, he runs back to his room to dress himself.

He debates dress shoes for a while before deciding he is probably just going to get them dirty.

He winds up in nice, dark jeans, a light grayish blue henley, and black canvas high tops.

Looking in the mirror, he decides to forego any hair product, knowing it's not going to be a big deal, he's probably not meeting any cute single gay men at this thing for children, and he has no interest in women since Kelly, even though that's probably not exactly fair.

He comes back into the kitchen to see Mish on the counter and Jacks ladelling milk to her from his Chewbacca spoon, giggling as she licks it up, splashing milk everywhere.

Jamie closes his eyes and sighs before coming over to scoop Mish off the counter, taking the spoon from his son and pointing it at him

“Jacks, buddy… you know kitty isn't supposed to get people food and isn't supposed to be on the counter.”

Jacks has the decency to look guilty and remorseful, but when Mish shakes her head, flinging milk from her chin fur at Jamie, he starts giggling again.

Jamie sighs, setting Mish on the floor and wiping milk off his face.

“Eat your oranges, buddy. We need to get going soon, okay? Easter eggs don't find themselves,” he says, dropping the spoon in the dishwasher, along with the bowl.

He cleans up the milk and drinks a breakfast smoothie as Jacks eats his oranges and drinks his juice.

Jamie also learned that making smoothies for most meals was a better option when you're a busy single parent. It's often the only way he gets close to a meal.

It's better than making a real meal that he likely won't even have time to touch until it's totally cold.

He rinses both the smoothie bottle and Jacks dishes as Jacks pours kibble into Mish’s bowl.  
  


They make it to the church early, Jacks going into the playground tentatively, squeezing Wolfie tight.

There's only three other kids, but Jacks still isn't the most social or outgoing.

Jamie mumbles some encouragement and Jacks nods, stumbling to the playground.

Ana meets Jamie with a smile, helping him carry all of the items he bought in.

Mrs. Holm and her husband come up with their boys next, Jamie giving Travis a high five and introducing himself to the younger two.

He walks to the playground with Mr. Holm and their 4 year old, introducing Jacks, and then helps Mr. Holm- Jerry- carry in the things they had brought for the day.  
  


After more people show up- much more than Jamie was expecting- Jacks sticks pretty close. As in he's basically glued to Jamie's leg.

And the thumb is in the mouth.

Dammit. Jamie had been working on breaking that habit pretty well. As far as he knows, this is the first time in almost two weeks (the daycare teachers are supposed to keep him aware if he does it there, and he unfortunately just has to trust their word).

Jamie sighs and picks Jacks up, giving him a stern, but sympathetic look.

“Buddy, there is nothing to be scared of, you know that. Can we take the thumb out of the mouth?” He asks gently.

Jacks takes his thumb out, opting to bury his face into Jamie's collar instead.

Jamie holds back a sigh and mumbles to Jacks that it's okay that there are so many other kids here, he might make friends if he plays with them.

 

By the time the egg hunt begins, Jacks has slightly come out of his shell and is excitedly running around with a plastic green basket to collect his eggs in.

Jamie walks with him most of the way, but stops to chit chat with Jerry a bit.

At one point, he looks up to keep an eye on Jacks and sees another boy and Jacks talking.

Jamie smiles. Maybe his son will come out of his shell.

Jamie is proven horribly wrong a moment later, as the boy pushes Jacks down and starts trying to take eggs out of Jacks basket, but Jacks successfully keeps the basket out of reach.

“Uh oh,” Jerry says from beside him, having seen it too.

They both take off towards the boy and Jacks.

“Hey!” Jamie says, once in earshot.

The other boy turns and looks afraid for a moment.

“What do you think you're doing?” Jamie asks sternly, kneeling down and helping his crying son to his feet.

Jerry points to Jacks and looks at the little boy, saying, “You need to apologize, right now, young man.”

“Hey!” a woman’s voice calls as Jacks arms go around Jamie's neck, crying into his father's neck.

Jamie and Jerry both look at the woman, who starts telling them they can't talk to her son that way.

Jerry tells her what her son just did and Jamie stands, holding Jacks close and staring the woman down.

As she starts to say something back, Jamie levels her with, “You should really teach your son that bullying and stealing are wrong.”

She looks affronted and Jamie rubs Jacks back as his sobs turn soft.

The woman’s husband comes up to see what is going on.

“My son is very shy, and this is his first Easter egg hunt. I'm trying to raise him on my own, which means he doesn't get to socialize as much as he could because I don't have an extra person helping me with my schedule and his, but I'm trying to get him to come out of his shell with other children and your son’s bullying just showed him why he shouldn't. So instead of yelling at us for teaching your kid that it's wrong to push and steal, maybe you should talk to your son instead. Happy Easter.”

At that, Jamie walks back up to the building with Jacks on his hip.

Jerry follows, laughing a little and saying, “Nice one. Sometimes you gotta let other parents have it. People get really entitled when it comes to their kids and you handled that perfectly!”

Jamie smiles a little and says, “Thanks, and, well, I'm not letting my shy kid be bullied if I can help it. Thank you for having my back, though.”

Jerry nods and says he needs to check on his own kids, heading off.

Jamie gets Jacks calmed down to just sniffles and a splotchy red face as he sits on Jamie's lap on the bench of a picnic table.

“Oh no! No sad faces on Easter!” a muffled voice says cheerily.

Jamie looks up to see a person dressed in an Easter bunny costume, a mascot one with a big head that has a comically large buck teeth, big pink nose, rosey cheeks, and huge blue eyes. It has white mitten hands and is holding its own Easter basket, which it sets on the picnic table before going in with both hands towards Jacks.

Jacks begins to scream like Jamie has never heard before.

The bunny backs up instantly, saying something that Jamie can't hear over Jacks’ shrieking.

Jamie might never hear anything again, since he might go deaf.

He's never understood how kids can scream like that without their throats bleeding or their eyes blowing out like exploding grapes.

_ Jesus. _

He starts trying to placate his son, though Jacks isn't even paying attention to him, he's too busy trying to get away from the bunny, screaming in what Jamie now recognizes as terror.

The bunny yanks it's big head off and puts it's free mitten out in a pleading gesture.

Jamie almost laughs right there in the middle of his son's meltdown.

The person under the bunny head is none other than the cute tattooed guy from the rink.

Unbelievable.

The guy's brown hair is a mess, sticking to his slightly sweaty forehead in curls, and his warm eyes look worried as he sets the head on the table, going to kneel beside Jamie's thigh where Jacks is still losing his shit.

The guy takes off his mittens too, continuing to gently speak, and show Jacks he's a person in a costume.

Jacks finally stops screaming, but is still clinging tight to Jamie, little fingers digging so hard into Jamie's shoulder and bicep that Jamie is sure there will be bruising.

Jacks’ eyes are wild as he looks at the guy.

Jamie realizes he should probably say something to his son, not leave this poor guy hanging in trying to convince him it's okay.

“It's okay, bud… it's a person. It was just a costume, buddy. Nothing to be scared of, right?”

Jamie makes a mental note that Jacks does not like mascots. He can understand that, they are kind of off-putting and he understands what is happening, unlike his 3-year-old.

Between him and the guy, they get Jacks calmed back down.

“What’s your favorite color? Hmm?” the guy asks Jacks.

Jacks quietly mumbles, “Green,” and the guy smiles this incredible smile, reaches in his basket, and pulls out a bright green plastic egg with glitter all over it. It's bigger than the eggs that were hidden.

He hands it to Jacks and says, “Here, this is for you, little man.”

Jamie just watches the interaction, keeping an eye on how Jacks reacts, but also pretty interested in how this cute guy engages with his son.

Jacks carefully opens the egg and there's a small wind-up dinosaur, a wrapped up chocolate, and a quarter.

“What do you say, buddy?” Jamie prompts.

“Thank you, mister.”

The guy smiles even brighter somehow and says, “You're welcome. What is your name?”

“Jacks…” he says quietly.

“Jack?”

Jacks makes a face and Jamie smiles, saying, “Its Jacks. With an ‘s’. It's short for Jackson, and he doesn't like ‘Jack’ for whatever reason.”

He shrugs and the guy smiles that dazzling smile at him before looking back to Jacks and saying, “It is very nice to meet you, Jacks,” he puts a hand out and says, “My name is Tyler.”

“Hi Tyler,” Jacks says, shaking his hand.

Tyler peeks up at Jamie before saying, “What is your papa’s name?”

Jamie laughs and says, “I'm Jamie, nice to meet you,” and offers his hand, which Tyler takes, shaking it and lingering for a moment.

“Well, we had to eventually meet, right? It would be awkward if we kept randomly bumping into one another and never introduce ourselves, right?” Tyler smiles 

Jamie chuckles, nodding, and saying, “Yeah, that might be a bit weird.”

Tyler asks Jacks about his wolf hood and Jacks shows him Wolfie and growls.

Tyler feigns fear and says, “Bunnies are scared of wolves!”

“No, they're friends! Daddy told me so!”

Tyler laughs and looks up at Jamie who says, “It's a story I read him last night.”

Tyler looks back to Jacks and says, “Am I your friend then?”

Jamie can't stop watching this adorable guy be adorable with his son. He probably has a super dumb look on his face.

Tyler swipes his hair out of his face and asks, “You coach right?”

Jamie nods, asking, “Do you work there or…?”

“I do rental equipment and some ice maintenance.”

“Cool. So you do that and also dress as oversized animals?” Jamie grins.

Tyler laughs and Jamie really wants to be funny more often. That's a really cute laugh.

“I'm actually just helping out family. Ana is my aunt.”

“Oh, okay. Small world. I mean, I got told about this Easter egg hunt by the mom of one of my kids I coach.”

“Ah, they come here?”

Jamie nods and says, “Yeah. It was actually really helpful for me because I don't have a yard. And I have no family here, all back in Canada, way on the other side, too. And I couldn't figure out how to do an Easter egg hunt for him. It's kinda tough doing everything solo.”

Tyler furrows his brow.

“Solo?”

“Single parent. His M-O-M gave up custody. She never wanted kids.”

Tyler's face goes through a series of expressions before he settles on something neutral.

“Canada, huh? Where in Canada? B.C., if I'm guessing?”

“Yeah! Near Victoria.”

“Toronto,” Tyler grins, pointing at himself.

“Ah, so really small world, then?!”

_ What are the odds, he's Canadian too. _

They're both silent for a moment, Jamie looking down at Jacks as he eats the chocolate, which makes Jamie briefly think of scolding him, knowing he knows better than to eat candy before lunch. Also a stranger gave it to him. But Jamie figures his socially traumatized son deserves something nice right now.

Threading a hand through Jacks hair, Jamie thinks his son deserves a lot better than a piece of chocolate today. Poor guy. At least Wolfie is still tucked in his hoodie.

He looks back up to meet Tyler's eyes, as he had been staring at Jamie still, gaze soft but those dark eyes are so warm, they're intense as hell.

Tyler smiles slowly and Jamie feels his cheeks flush, but he smiles back.

“You seem like you're a really good dad.”

“I- Thanks.”

“Like, I saw you in the store. He was sad and you pet his wolf and kiss his head. It was really sweet.”

Jamie knows he's blushing now.

“Thank you. I… I mean, I sure hope I am.”

Tyler breaks their eye contact finally to look down and meet Jacks’ eyes.

“Is he a good dad?”

Jacks smiles softly and nods.

Jamie can't help but smile at that, biting his lip.

Tyler looks back up at Jamie and says, “I should probably get back out there with the other kids, but… I’ll see you, yeah?”

_ Shit, he looks so hopeful. That's… a good sign…. _

Jamie nods, smiling as warm and flirtatious as he can while his son is sitting on his thigh.

“Definitely, Tyler.”

Tyler's smile widens and Jamie thinks they're on the same page.

He leans down to say goodbye to Jacks, who smiles and waves hesitantly, and he waits until he's a bit away from Jacks to put the bunny head back on.

 

They stick around for another hour, saying a thank you to Ana.

He says goodbye to the Holms and carries Jacks, who is almost completely asleep to the truck.

He gets Jacks all nestled into his seat, setting his Easter basket in the seat beside him.

When he shuts the back door and turns to open the driver's door, he notices Tyler coming toward him, dressed in jeans and a v-neck, looking a little rumpled, but soft and cute.

His hands are in his pockets and he stops a few feet away from Jamie, chewing his lip.

“Hey,” Jamie says, curious as to where this is going.

“Hey. So, um… d’ya want to hang out sometime, maybe have lunch?”

Jamie smiles and thinks that Tyler looking shy and uncertain is pretty cute.

He decides he is in fact reading this right and takes two steps forward, getting pretty close, but if Tyler is uncomfortable there is room.

Tyler meets his eyes and Jamie just smiles and says, “Sure.”

He keeps what he thinks is reassuring eye contact for a moment before he offers out his hand, which Tyler looks down at.

“Let me put my number in your phone.”

Tyler's eyes dart up and he looks at Jamie from under his eyelashes, letting his lip go from between his teeth and he smiles a tiny smile, breath huffing through his slightly parted lips. 

He digs his phone out and slides it into Jamie's hand.

Jamie quickly punches his number in and saves it, sending himself a text.

He hands it back and smiles.

“I'll let you know when I'm free?”

Tyler nods, smiling, and Jamie takes a few steps back so he can open the door and get in the truck.

Tyler waves and walks backwards a few steps as Jamie backs out of the parking space, waving to Tyler before driving off.

He smiles dumbly the entire way home and all through carrying Jacks from the parking garage up the elevator to his bed and tucking him in for a nap.  
  


Tuesday, as he's walking to work, he sees something in the same shop he bought Jacks’ wolf hood in that he can't pass up, grinning as he buys it.  
  


It's worth it three months later when he comes back from the bathroom to see Jacks in his wolf hood half asleep against Tyler's side on the couch, Mish in his lap, Tyler's three labs scattered around his feet on the floor, and he goes to grab it from his room, coming back to slide the hood over Tyler's head.

Tyler starts to sputter about Jamie messing up his hair- as if he isn't going to mess it up in Jamie's bed after they put Jacks to bed- and Jamie rolls his eyes, plopping down beside Tyler as he yanks it off and looks at it, stopping mid-complaint.

He looks up at Jamie and shakes his head.

“Bunny ears?”

“You were a bunny the first time I actually met you.”

Tyler laughs and leans over to Jamie, stopping an inch from his face.

“Cute.”

Jamie smiles and leans in the rest of the way to press a kiss to Tyler's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I have two other stories, one Jamie/John and one Jamie/Tyler that I would love some help with. I started them and now.... idk.


End file.
